Thomas & Friends: The Bluebell Express
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: Stepney the Bluebell Engine has been given the task of pulling the Bluebell Express but not everything goes to plan as Diesel 10 is once again up to no good. What will happen to Stepney?
1. Chapter 1

*chapter 1*

stepney the bluebell engine loves to visit the island of sodor. it is one of his favourite railways in the world that he likes to see. every time he comes to visit the other engines are very happy to see him and always give him a big welcome to the railway. but the place stepney likes more than ever is the little bluebell branchline that the fat controller had given him because there stepney can see his old friend rusty the narrow gauge diesel who rescued him from scrap, and ever since then they have been good friends ever since. one day stepney was at the sheds getting ready for his day of work when the fat controller arrived.

'hello stepney you have been working very well this week' said the fat controller.

'thank you sir i just like to do my best' said stepney.

'well as a reward stepney i have a very special job for you tomorrow' said the fat controller.

'a specail job for me sir whatever is it' said stepney.

'i would like you to pull a special passenger train tomorrow called the bluebell express' said the fat controller.

'oh sir that train fits me perfectly is it a very special train' said stepney.

'yes it is stepney people have tea and blueberry pie as well so it's first class service all the way' said the fat controller.

'oh thank you sir i can't wait to take it' said stepney.

'i knew you would be pleased about it now i must be off i have a very busy day today' said the fat controller.

and with that he jumped into winston and drove off. stepney watched him leave feeling very grand.

'come on old boy it's time to get our goods train ready' said his driver.

'of course driver let's get to it i want to tell all my friends about my special job' said stepney.

and with that he blew his whistle and set off. however what stepney did not see was a certain black diesel shunter watching him go. diesel smirked.

'diesel 10 is going to love this' said diesel.

soon stepney collected his trucks and set off along the mainline. he was still thinking about the bluebell express.

'i just can't wait to pull it i must be the luckiest engine in the world' said stepney.

'you always are lucky old boy' laughed his driver.

soon stepney had to stop at a signal. thomas was there with annie and clarabel.

'hello stepney you look very happy today' said thomas.

'very very happy if you ask me' said annie.

'must be all the bluebells in the countryside' said clarabel.

'i am very happy thomas tomorrow the fat controller wants me to pull the bluebell express' said stepney.

'fizzling fireboxes that's great stepney you must be very lucky to pull that' said thomas.

'i feel very proud about it thomas' said stepney.

just then the signal went green.

'well i best be off thomas see you later' said stepney.

'see you later stepney and well done' said thomas.

'have a nice day' said annie.

'take care now stepney' said clarabel.

and with that stepney set off. soon stepney arrived at vicarstown station to drop of his goods train. it was a very busy station. people were walking about everywhere trying to find their trains, porters and guards were walking up and down the platforms and connor, caitlin and spencer were pulling in with their coaches.

'well that's my train delivered driver can we go to the transfer yards so i can say hello to rusty' said stepney.

'i don't see why not old boy we have time to spare let's go' said his driver.

and stepney smiled and set off. meanwhile at the transfer yards things were not going well. duncan and sir handel were arguing like anything and rusty and peter sam were trying to get them to stop.

'you took my trucks without asking leaving me with no work!' cried sir handel.

'you started it laddie you took my passenger train without asking me!' cried duncan.

'why you cheeky lying scot it was my turn to take it!' cried sir handel.

'well i don't care they were my coaches so there!' cried duncan.

'well it was my train!' snapped sir handel.

'stop having a go at one another you two have been arguing for over 25 minutes now' said peter sam.

'peter sam's right why can't you two just resolve the argument instead of making it worse' said rusty.

but the two grumpy engines were not even paying attention. at last rusty lost patience and blasted his horn shutting them both up.

'that did the trick nice thinking rusty' said peter sam.

'right that's enough you two haven't you got trains waiting for you' said rusty.

'alright i'll go but only because i don't want to talk to duncan anymore' said sir handel.

'well i don't want to talk to you anymore either so there laddie' said duncan.

'good for you because i don't care' said sir handel.

'that makes two of us then' said duncan sticking out his tongue.

and with that they grumbled away.

'honestly those two are so childish sometimes' said peter sam.

'you can jolly well say that again peter sam' said rusty.

'well i'm going off to work before another argument erupts see you later rusty' said peter sam.

and rusty watched peter sam leave then he heard a whistle.

'i know who that is' said rusty.

just then stepney pulled in. rusty was very happy to see him.

'hello stepney it's so nice to see you again' said rusty.

'likewise old friend it's good to see you too' said stepney.

'so what brings you here then' said rusty.

'i just wanted to tell you that i'm taking the bluebell express tomorrow' said stepney.

'wow stepney that's great the bluebell express is a very special train' said rusty.

'it sure is rusty and i can't wait to take it' said stepney.

'alright try not to crack your boiler why your at it' said rusty.

'cheeky' said stepney.

'well i better be going stepney i have to take the maintenance train it's up to me to keep the tracks safe' said rusty.

'me too i have another train to take now goodbye and take care' said stepney.

'don't worry i always do goodbye stepney' said rusty.

and with that they both set off and stepney was very excited for tomorrow. meanwhile a certain black 08 shunter was racing to the dieselworks.

'oh boy diesel 10 is going to love this that stepney won't know what hit him arry and bert can get their long lost revenge now' cackled diesel.

and he raced on.


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

at the dieselworks diesel 10 was bored. he had no evil schemes in his head and he was having trouble trying to think. splatter and dodge were complaining about anything about the amount of work they had to do. arry and Bert were having a contest about which steam engine they hated the most. diesel 10 groaned of boredom.

'bother those stupid steamies i just can't think of any plans to get rid of them' said diesel 10.

'i'm telling you dodge the fat controller is trying to make our wheels fall of with all this summer work' said splatter.

'you can say that again brother i had to pull eleven trains yesterday ELEVEN it's a miracle that i'm still moving' said dodge.

'no way Bert we should scrap thomas he's the one who always ruins our plans' said arry.

'for the last time arry we are not scrapping thomas i want to scrap Charlie his jokes are just annoying' said Bert.

just then diesel rattled in.

'oh diesel 10 i have some news for you' said diesel.

diesel 10 glared at him.

'this better be enlightening diesel otherwise pinchy is having you for lunch' said diesel 10.

diesel gulped at that bit but continued.

'well i just heard the fat controller telling Stepney that he is going to be taking the bluebell express tomorrow' said diesel.

'why is this important to me then' said diesel 10.

'because Stepney is a very special friend to all the other steam engine on sodor so if we get rid of him then they will all be so sad and upset that they will stop doing there work and we diesels can take over, plus arry and bert can get revenge on Stepney for escaping from them twice' said diesel.

'now that sounds like a plan to me mate' said bert.

'now there's an engine we can scrap also third times always the charm' said arry.

'if we scrap a special visitor to the railway the engines will be upset' said splatter.

'let's do it boss and teach those silly steamers a lesson' said dodge.

'very well then you lot we shall get revenge on stepney and well done diesel for telling us you are a very helpful ally to me' said diesel 10.

'why thank you diesel 10' said diesel.

'now splatter go and tell the signalman that there has been a change of plan tomorrow instead of stepney going to his proper destination he will come here instead' said diesel 10.

'with pleasure diesel 10' said splatter.

and with that all the diesels cackled with laughter as splatter rolled away.

* * *

the next day stepney was still happily asleep when suddenly charlie woke him up with a jump.

'wake up you lucky engine today's the big day for you to shine!' called charlie.

'goodness me charlie you scared me' said stepney.

'i know i just love surprising everyone on a special day' said charlie.

'stop tormenting stepney with your jokes charlie he needs to get ready for the bluebell express today' said stanley.

'oh yes of course he needs to look amazing today' said charlie.

'who took the bluebell express last year stanley' said stepney.

'now let me see if i remember correctly i do believe it was molly, no not molly i think it was Neville, no no that's not it um...' stuttered stanley.

'murdoch took it last year for being the strongest engine of the year' said charlie.

'hey i was going to say that' said stanley.

'oh well you should of been quicker then' said charlie.

'alright you two that's enough of that now if you don't mind i better get ready for my special train' said stepney.

and with that stepney set off. first stepney went to the steamworks to get repainted and washed down. soon the workers got to work.

'are you looking forward for your special train my friend' said victor.

'of course i am victor I've been looking forward to it since yesterday' said stepney.

'don't worry stepney we shall get you in tip top shape in no time' said kevin.

then there was trouble. kevin tripped on a spare train wheel and a bucket of orange paint went flying in the air and landed on victor.

stepney could not help but laugh.

'whoops sorry about that boss' said kevin.

'it's fine kevin but it would appear my friend that i'm all ready to take the bluebell express too' said victor.

'indeed you are victor' said stepney.

soon stepney was ready to go.

'thanks you two so how do i look' said stepney.

'you look dazzling stepney my friend' said victor.

'you look amazing stepney' said kevin.

and with that stepney smiled and set off for knapford station. soon stepney arrived at the station. his coaches were already at the platform. they were painted dark blue with silver streams on the side. they looked very beautiful.

'goodness me this really is a very special train i can just smell those blueberry pies right now' said stepney.

just then thomas puffed in with annie and clarabel.

'hello thomas what are you doing here' said stepney.

'i just wanted to watch you off stepney and i'm here to pick up my passengers' said thomas.

'that's nice of you thomas' said stepney.

'oh annie can you just smell those blueberry pies' said clarabel.

'oh yes clarabel we could do with some of those' said annie.

stepney waited patiently. the passengers were climbing on board. the stationmaster walked up and down the platform and the guard was getting his flag ready. the smell of blueberry pies wafted around the busy station.

'cinders and ashes those pies smell very good' said thomas.

'you can say that again' said stepney.

just then the fat controller arrived.

'ah stepney thank goodness you haven't left yet now this is the plan i would like you to take the train to vicarstown and then you are to loop back here to knapford and you should be back at about ten tonight' said the fat controller.

'don't worry sir i'll remember you can count on me' said stepney.

'there's a good tank engine now if you'll excuse me i have some business to attend to in my office' said the fat controller and left the platform.

'and by business he means to finish his donuts' said thomas.

'don't be silly thomas i'm sure he's doing actual work too' said stepney.

soon everything was ready and the guard blew his whistle.

'well this is it thomas wish me luck' said stepney.

'see you tonight stepney and have a great day' said thomas.

and with that stepney blew his whistle and set off. thomas blew his whistle to wish him luck.

'i hope stepney is going to be alright' said thomas.

'don't be silly thomas there's nothing to worry about' said annie.

'yes i mean what could possibly go wrong' said clarabel.

but thomas was still unsure. soon stepney was puffing along the mainline with his very special train. engines blew their whistles at him for good luck. he puffed over the viaduct. he steamed through wellsworth station and he chuffed through henry's tunnel. stepney was enjoying himself a lot.

'this is the best day of my life nothing could ruin this day' said stepney.

oh but how wrong stepney was. soon stepney was coming to a junction and the points were already switched. but what stepney didn't know was that he was no longer on the mainline but on the track that led to the dieselworks. soon stepney puffed into the dieselworks. he was very surprised and confused.

'this isn't vicarstown station where are we?' said stepney.

'this is the dieselworks but don't worry you are welcome to stay' said a voice.

stepney froze after hearing that voice. just then two green and yellow diesels rolled out of the main shed and they were two diesels that stepney knew all to well.

'oh no it's arry and bert get me out of here driver!' said stepney.

stepney tried to reverse but splatter and dodge blocked him he was trapped.

'oh no you don't' said splatter.

'yeah your not going anywhere' said dodge.

stepney gulped as arry and bert rolled up to him.

'hello there stepney' said bert.

'did you miss us' said arry.

'oh bother i am so done for' muttered stepney.

'why don't you come on in with us' said bert.

'yeah we have a big party for you inside' said arry.

'i don't remember being invited to one' said stepney.

arry and bert laughed and took stepney into the dieselworks. splatter and dodge took the coaches to the storage shed but the passengers were cross they did not know what was going on. stepney gulped as arry and bert pulled him into the main shed. deep down he wondered whether this was the end.

soon stepney was inside the main shed and there was diesel 10 the last diesel he wanted to see. diesel was next to him smirking with pride.

'hello stepney how nice of you to join us on this fine morning' said diesel 10.

'see i told you this was a good idea' said diesel.

'don't worry boss i'm sure stepney is very happy to be here' said bert.

'yeah i'm sure he just loves parties' said arry.

just then splatter and dodge rolled back in.

'that's the coaches taken care of' said splatter.

'and those really annoying passengers' said dodge.

'ah splatter and dodge how the passengers' said diesel 10.

'don't worry boss we just told them that another engine will take them to vicarstown when we are done with stepney' said splatter.

'oh good i'll get bear to take it if he's around' said diesel 10.

'what's going on here and what do you want from me!' said stepney.

'don't worry i'll have arry and bert explain that to you' said diesel 10.

'we are getting our revenge on you' said bert.

'for escaping from us two times' said arry.

'you two were trying to scrap me and anyway on the second time you did it on purpose what are you going to do to me now anyway' said stepney.

'just like you said we are going to scrap you' said diesel 10.

'you can't do that i'm owned by the bluebell railway now if you do that they will know about it and you will get into big trouble for it' said stepney.

'that's right but we won't get into trouble because nobody will know that we did it they will think that the fat controller did it when they do they will be so cross that they will sue him for it and he will lose so much money that he will have no choice but to get rid of his steam engine and he will use us diesels to get more money back for him and your friends will be so upset that you are gone that they won't work anymore including your good little rusty' said diesel 10.

'you can't do that i won't let you' said stepney.

'yes i can do it and i will do it because you see stepney as long as we have you the fat controller will simply think that you have ran away, take him to the back shed boys' said diesel 10.

'as you wish boss' said bert.

'come on you let's go' said arry.

and they started to shunt stepney away.

'take your buffers off me, let me go right now, you won't get away with this diesel 10 my friends will come and find me!' said stepney.

'shut up and get moving you' said diesel.

diesel 10 smirked.

'now that that parts been taken care of all we need to do now is to make sure that none of these silly steamies find him and won't the fat man get it then' said diesel 10.

'don't worry diesel 10 i'll make sure that none of the steamies come here' said diesel.

'that's why i like you diesel i can always trust you' said diesel 10.

meanwhile back at the storage shed the passengers were not happy about what was going on. to put it short they were furious.

'who do those diesel shunters think they are dumping us in this storage shed it's not even a station' said a man.

'oh well we could always sleep in the coaches' said another man.

'and there are plenty of blueberry pie and tea to have' said a woman.

'no way lady i'm not having another piece of that pie i was nearly sick after that train journey' said another man.

'boy when the fat controller hears about this mess he will be mad let me tell you' said another woman.

'well we might as well all make the best of it while we can we might be here for a while' said a fourth man.

and the passengers all knew that that was going to be true.

* * *

later that evening thomas returned to tidmouth sheds looking worried.

'have any of you seen stepney he hasn't come back to the station yet' said thomas.

'sorry thomas but i can't say that i have seen him' said edward.

'i haven't seen him either' said henry.

'last time i saw him he was leaving knapford with his train' said gordon.

'the last place i saw him was when he puffed past the wash down' said james.

'the last place i saw him was at maron station when i was taking the milk' said percy.

'me and henrietta haven't seen him today we were both at the quarry with mavis' said toby.

'i'm sorry thomas but i don't really remember seeing him since yesterday' said emily.

'i think something bad has happened to him' said thomas.

'don't worry about it thomas i'm sure stepney is fine he's probebly just delayed that's all' said edward.

just then the fat controller arrived on winston looking grave.

'engines i have some bad news for you all' he said.

'what bad news sir?' said percy.

'the vicarstown station stationmaster just phoned me and has said that stepney never arrived which means only one thing, he is missing' said the fat controller.

the engines all gasped.

'oh no i knew something bad happened to him' said thomas.

'my those poor passengers' said toby.

'why the poor little engine' said gordon.

'who would do such a thing' said emily.

'we must do something sir we have to go and find him right now' said thomas.

'i'm sorry thomas but it is much to late now thomas but we will all start looking for him tomorrow' said the fat controller.

'but sir we can't just sit here and do nothing we have to find him now before...' said thomas.

'thomas i understand that stepney is a good friend to you but right know you can't go puffing into the night trying to find him you could get lost too we need to wait until tomorrow' said the fat controller.

'very well sir i understand' said thomas.

'i'm very sorry thomas but it's for the best we shall all start looking for him tomorrow, goodnight everyone' said the fat controller.

and with that winston drove away. thomas puffed into his birth looking down at his buffers.

'don't worry thomas i'm sure wherever stepney is he's fine' said edward.

'we shall all help you find him tomorrow' said henry.

'we won't stop and we won't stop puffing until we do' said percy.

'stepney is a friend to all of us thomas' said james.

'thanks everyone right now i think it will just be best if we all go to sleep now' said thomas.

and that's what they all did. thomas looked up at the stars.

'don't worry stepney i will find you' said thomas.

back at the dieselworks diesel 10 rolled up to the back shed. stepney looked away he did not want to look at him.

'hello stepney are you enjoying your stay so far' said diesel 10.

'no i'm not diesel 10 let me go right now' said stepney.

'i'm afraid that's not going to happen true the other engines will be looking for you but they won't come here because last time i checked steamies don't like coming to the dieselworks so you might as well get comfortable' said diesel 10.

'you are still not going to get away with this diesel 10 someone will find me just you wait' said stepney.

'i like your positive attitude stepney but we shall just wait and see then shall we' said diesel 10.

and with that he rolled away into the shadows leaving stepney all alone. stepney looked up at the stars.

'please let me escape from scrap again and please let someone find me' said stepney.

stepney tried to be brave but a small tear went down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

the next day thomas woke up very early. he needed to find out what happened to stepney and where he had gone. thomas puffed out of the sheds trying not to wake the other engines up. but that did not stop a certain green tank engine from opening his eyes.

'morning thomas your up early what are you doing' said percy.

'sorry percy but i need to go and ask the other engines the last time they all saw stepney' said thomas.

'can i come too thomas we could split up that will make getting information faster' said percy.

'alright then percy you are my friend after all let's go' said thomas.

'let's get going then thomas' said percy.

and with that they both puffed away. soon they were approaching a junction.

'alright percy you go left and i'll go right we need to find some clues and ask the other engines' said thomas.

'alright thomas we shall meet up again at the yards' said percy.

and with that they went on their separate tracks. soon thomas found duck and oliver having a rest.

'hello there thomas what can we do for you' said oliver.

'beg pardon thomas but is there something you want to ask us' said duck.

'if so then ask away mr. thomas' said toad.

'hello you three i just wanted to ask you when the last time you saw stepney was' said thomas.

'oh yes i just remembered he went missing last night didn't he the poor engine' said oliver.

'well the last time i saw him thomas he was puffing down the line with a big smile on his face he looked fine to me but those blueberry pies smelled very good' said duck.

'i can't say that i saw him yesterday mr. thomas but i did hear that he was having a good time though' said toad.

'so in other words thomas we don't really know what happened to him' said oliver.

'i see well thanks for your help anyway sorry to bother you' said thomas.

'not at all thomas i hope you find stepney soon' said duck.

'i'm sure he will turn up soon' said oliver.

'just stay positive and don't give up mr. thomas' said toad.

and with that thomas moved on. meanwhile percy found donald and douglas waiting at a signal.

'hello you two can i ask you a question' said percy.

'aye good morning to you percy laddie' said donald.

'how can we be of service to you laddie' said douglas.

'do either of you know what happened to stepney the other day' said percy.

'aye we did see stepney yesterday percy but we have no idea what happened to him though' said donald.

'he looked so happy too i bet those sneaky diesels had something to do with it though' said douglas.

'we are very sorry to tell you this percy but we have no idea what happened to him' said donald.

'oh i see well thanks for your help anyway you two' said percy.

'it was no bother percy we are happy to lend a buffer' said donald.

'and don't look so glum i'm sure the wee little engine will show up soon' said douglas.

and with that percy moved on. next thomas found bill and ben at the clay pits.

'hello bill and ben can i ask you two a question' said thomas.

'hey thomas want to watch us play a prank on timothy' said bill.

'we have a great trick for him today' said ben.

'sorry you two but this is important do you know what happened to stepney yesterday' said thomas.

the twins looked at each other.

'eh what is he on about ben' said bill.

'stepney you idiot he was pulling the bluebell express yesterday and went missing sorry thomas we have no idea' said ben.

'i have an idea though maybe he was hijacked by railway rustlers' said bill.

'don't be stupid bill there's no such thing as railway rustlers anyway they live in the wild west not on sodor' said ben.

'do not' said bill.

'do too' said ben.

'do!' cried bill.

'don't!' cried ben.

'well okay then you two thanks for your help then' said thomas.

then thomas saw timothy and marion.

'timothy do you know what happened to stepney' said thomas.

'sorry thomas i can't help you there i was here all day' said timothy.

'what about you marion' said thomas.

'sorry thomas but i was here all day too digging some lovely holes' said marion.

'well thanks anyway i'll just be going then' said thomas.

and with that he moved on again. next percy found whiff and scruff at the waste dump bashing trucks around.

'sorry to bother you two i know that your very busy but can i ask you a quick question' said percy.

'of course you can percy we can work and listen at the same time you know' said whiff.

'just make sure that it is simple otherwise we shall just forget' said scruff.

'okay then well you see stepney went missing yesterday and i was just wondering if you two know what happened to him' said percy.

'i'm sorry to tell you this percy but i was here all day sorting out rubbish trucks' said whiff.

'i saw him yesterday though percy he was very proud as he moved along the line when i was pulling rubbish trucks yesterday but i too just can't get my head round on what happened to him' said scruff.

'oh right i see well thanks for your help anyway i'm out of here' said percy.

'see you later then percy we have a lot of rubbish trucks to sort out today' said whiff.

'later percy come on whiff it's scrunching time' said scruff.

and with that percy moved on again. next thomas found boco and bear getting their tanks refueled.

'good day thomas your up and about early this morning' said boco.

'are you alright thomas you look like you have something on your mind' said bear.

'i need to ask you two a very important question' said thomas.

'sure thing thomas what do you need to tell us' said boco.

'go on thomas we will understand' said bear.

'stepney has gone missing and i was wondering if you two know what happened to him' said thomas.

'oh yes i heard all about that poor stepney i'm sorry thomas but i did not see him yesterday' said boco.

'i saw him thomas he was heading towards knapford with a big smile on his face when he was getting my train ready for barrow but i don't know what happened to him on the mainline' said bear.

'so you two don't know either oh well thanks for your help anyway' said thomas.

'anytime thomas' said boco.

'just keep searching thomas i'm sure stepney is on sodor somewhere' said bear.

and with that thomas moved on again. the next two engines percy met were connor and caitlin getting ready for their next trains to the mainland.

'hello there percy what's up with you' said connor.

'are you looking for someone percy' said caitlin.

'i just wanted to ask you two do you know what happened to stepney yesterday' said percy.

'i'm sorry percy but i was going so fast yesterday that i don't even know which engine i saw' said connor.

'thats because you were showing off connor don't worry percy i didn't see stepney either but something must have happened to him along the way' said caitlin.

'bust my buffers well thanks for your help you two' said percy.

'don't worry about it percy i'll see if i can see stepney on my way to vicarstown bridge' said connor.

'don't be silly connor you will be going so fast that you won't see anything' said caitlin.

and with that percy moved on. next thomas went to ulfstead castle to talk to stephen and millie.

'top of the morning to you thomas and what brings you here then' said stephen.

'is there something wrong thomas you look very worried about something whatever is it' said millie.

'can either of you please tell me what has happened to stepney' said thomas.

'i'm very sorry thomas but i was here all day i was planting flowers around the grounds for the earl' said millie.

'i saw him thomas when i was taking some tourists along the mainline stepney was very grand as he puffed past but i just don't know where he could of gone it's like he just vanished without a trace' said stephen.

'cinders and ashes well thanks for your help anyway' said thomas.

'never mind thomas stepney will show up soon' said stephen.

'i just hope nothing horrid has happened to him' said millie.

and with that thomas puffed out of the castle. next percy found hiro taking on water before his next passenger train.

'hello percy are you taking on water too don't worry i'm nearly done' said hiro. 'don't worry hiro i'm not here to take on water i need to ask you a question' said percy.

'very well then percy what do you need of me' said hiro.

'do you know what happened to stepney yesterday' said percy.

'oh yes that bluebell tank engine i saw him he looked very smart pulling the bluebell express but 'im very sorry percy but i have no knowledge of what happened to him' said hiro.

'oh right i see oh well i better move on then' said percy.

'never mind percy i'm sure someone will find stepney soon' said hiro.

and with that percy was on his way. meanwhile at the wharf the little engines were talking about stepney's disappearence.

'why would stepney just vanish like that someone must have done something to him' said rusty.

'don't worry rusty someone on the north western railway will get stepney back' said peter sam.

'not soon enough though peter sam the bluebell railway will be very cross when they find out that stepney is gone' said skarloey.

'i fear that stepney is at a place where no engine can get to him' said rheneas.

sir handel and duncan on the other buffer were having yet another fit.

'for the last time duncan stop nicking my trains!' cried sir handel.

'don't you dare have a go at me laddie those where my trucks and you know it!' cried duncan.

'oi would you two mind packing it in over there the others are trying to have a meeting over here and i'm trying to unload this cargo!' cried colin.

'those two are so not helping in the moment' said peter sam.

'you can say that again a right pain in the buffers the pair of them' said skarloey.

just then thomas puffed into the wharf.

'hello you lot what are you talking about' said thomas.

'we are talking about stepney thomas rusty is very upset that he's gone' said peter sam.

'don't worry rusty me and percy are going around the island today asking the other engines whether they have seen him or not' said thomas.

'please find stepney and bring him back thomas he's the only real true friend i have in the moment' said rusty.

'don't worry rusty i will find stepney and bring him back i promise just as soon as me and percy find some answers' said thomas.

'while your at it thomas don't you think you could teach sir handel and duncan a lesson those two have been arguing none stop all week' said rheneas.

thomas laughed.

'i don't think that would work out very well to be honest' said thomas.

then there was trouble. sir handel was now raising his voice at duncan.

'LEAVE ME ALONE DUNCAN!' sir handel bellowed.

at last peter sam lost patience.

'that's it i can't stand another minute of this!' cried peter sam.

and before anyone could stop him peter sam shot forwards, banged into sir handel and sent him flying into the storage shed smashing through the back wall.

peter sam felt very stupid now. all the other engines gasped and duncan just sat there laughing his buffers off.

'oops i think i took that a little too far to be honest' said peter sam.

'OUCH what on sodor was that for peter sam!' groaned sir handel.

'i for one think you deserved it laddie' said duncan.

'shut up duncan this isn't funny i'm covered in brick dust and my bunker is dented' moaned sir handel.

then there was even more trouble. the thin controller arrived wondering what all the noise was about.

'what the devil is going on out here you lot' he said.

'peter sam made me crash into the storage shed sir' said sir handel.

'um... it was an accident sir' said peter sam trying not to make himself sound silly.

'well i understand sir handel may have been annoying you peter sam but you should know better than to bash engines through walls' said the thin controller.

'you can say that again laddie your in for it now peter sam' said duncan.

'as for you duncan you and sir handel have been just as worst with all the bickering you two have been doing this week, which has been annoying for me and the other engines, as punishment you two will be working in the mines for three days so you can think about the bad atmosphere you two have made and peter sam i'm not going to give you a big punishment but i would like you to stay in your shed for the rest of the day and to think about your actions!' said the thin controller.

'yes sir very sorry sir' said peter sam.

and with that the thin controller made his leave. duncan stopped laughing after that he felt very silly too. sir handel went red in the face with anger.

'it's not fair why is it always me who gets into trouble!' muttered sir handel.

'well then i'll just be going then' said thomas.

and he quickly puffed off. skarloey and rheneas had never looked so embarrassed in their lives. rusty didn't really care all wanted was stepney to come back.

later that day thomas and percy met up again at the shunting yards.

'any luck yet percy' said thomas.

'no thomas I've tried asking everyone but it's always the same answer they just don't know' said percy.

'bother so we are not getting anywhere at the moment' said thomas.

'i'm sorry thomas i did try my best' said percy.

'it's not your fault percy but there must be someone we can try' said thomas.

just then they saw diesel rolling about shunting trucks.

'you know what percy i bet that devious diesel has had something to do with this' said thomas.

'come on then let's ask him' said percy.

so the two tank engines puffed over to diesel. diesel was just finished sorting out another train when thomas and percy puffed up glaring at him.

'what do you two want and why are you looking at me like that' said diesel.

'what do you think we want you engine-napper' said percy.

'diesel we have a question to ask you' said thomas.

'what the heck are you two talking about what question' said diesel.

'diesel did you have anything to do with stepney's disappearance' said thomas.

'seriously? what on sodor makes you two think that i had anything to do with it' said diesel.

'i don't know maybe the fact that your the most devious diesel on the whole railway and that you are driving around the yard acting all innocent' said thomas.

'get lost thomas i am innocent and i have not done anything wrong now if you two will excuse me i have a lot of shunting to do today' said diesel.

and with that diesel rolled away crossly.

'well that went well' said percy.

'well i for one still think that diesel had something to do with it' said thomas.

'come on thomas we better go and get our trains ready now' said percy.

'i guess your right percy but someone must find stepney soon i miss him' said thomas.

'don't worry thomas we will find him i promise' said percy.

and with that the two best friends puffed off. diesel watched them leave and growled in annoyance.

'so thomas and percy are trying to find stepney are they pah well we'll just see about that, i better tell diesel 10 about this' said diesel.

and with that he oiled away.

i do not own thomas & friends it is owned by HIT.


	4. Chapter 4

*chapter 4*

soon thomas arrived at the carriage shed to pick up annie and clarabel. toby was there too being coupled up to henrietta. annie and clarabel were cross that thomas was late.

'thomas where on sodor have you been this morning' said annie.

'we are ten minutes late for our passengers the fat controller relies on you to be on time' said clarabel.

'sorry you two i had some trouble building up steam this morning' said thomas.

'it must have been some big trouble this morning' said annie.

'too right thomas i hope you get lots of sleep last night' said clarabel.

toby was worried.

'are you alright thomas you look like you have been busy this morning' said toby.

'that's because i have toby me and percy have been trying to tell the other engines whether they have seen stepney or not but the only problem is nobody knows' said thomas.

'don't worry thomas i'm going to dryaw station now i'll tell harold whether he could look for stepney after all he is the eyes in the sky for sodor after all' said toby.

'thank you toby that would be very helpful' said thomas.

'anytime thomas i may be old but i'm just full of good ideas' said toby.

and with that toby puffed away. thomas was still thinking whether stepney was alright or not.

'thomas are you forgetting something' said annie.

'forgetting what you two' said thomas.

'our passengers are still waiting for us' said clarabel.

'oh yes of course better get going' said thomas.

and with that the little blue engine puffed off. meanwhile back at the dieselworks diesel was telling diesel 10 all about thomas and percy. diesel 10 was not happy at all.

'what do you mean thomas and percy are trying to find out what happened to Stepney!' said diesel 10.

'i mean diesel 10 that thomas and percy are going around the island telling other engines whether they know anything about it and now they think it is me' said diesel.

'well you better do something about this diesel otherwise you are toast!' said diesel 10.

'yes diesel 10 i shall stand guard tonight make sure thomas does not get in' said diesel.

'you better now if you don't mind i'm going to talk with our guest again' said diesel 10.

and with that diesel 10 rolled over to the back shed. once again stepney did not want to look at him and stared away.

'hello there stepney i have some news for you' said diesel 10.

'what news that you are going to scrap me early now' said stepney.

'no not that you silly steamie that your friends thomas and percy are trying to look for you' said diesel 10.

'oh i see well i did tell you that they would be looking for me at some point time is running out for you diesel 10 it seems' said stepney.

'not quite stepney because they don't know that you are here and they will not find you and i'll make sure of it so don't get excited my dear stepney' said diesel 10.

and with that diesel 10 rolled away.

'stupid diesels' said stepney.

* * *

later that evening at tidmouth sheds the engines were talking about the search for stepney.

'flatten my fender it's like he just vanished out of thin air' said edward.

'he could be anywhere on sodor by this time' said henry.

'oh the indignity we are running out of places to look' said gordon.

'anyone would think that stepney just ran away' said james.

'bust my buffers i asked about twenty engines today and they all said the same thing they don't know' said percy.

'you know what i bet somebody brain washed them into not telling' said emily.

'cinders and ashes i just wish i knew where stepney was' said thomas.

'don't worry thomas someone will find stepney soon i'm sure of it' said percy.

'i sure do hope so percy but right now let's just go to sleep' said thomas.

and with that the engines all decided to call it a day. later that night thomas woke up to the sound of a diesel engine.

'bust my buffers is that bear taking the flying kipper' said thomas.

but it wasn't bear it was diesel going past.

'that diesel thinks that he is so sneaky well we shall just see about that i'm going to follow him' said thomas.

and thomas turned on his headlamp and puffed after him.

thomas followed diesel all the way to the dieselworks. thomas watched as diesel rolled into the main diesleworks building. now was his chance to go in and investigate.

'i just know those diesels had something to do with this if stepney's anywhere it's here' said thomas.

thomas remembered that when he and kevin were captured by diesel 10 they were put in the back shed.

'that must be where stepney is being held' said thomas.

so thomas went to the back shed. stepney was asleep when suddenly he was woken up by a puffing sound.

'who is that i wonder' said stepney.

then stepney smiled as he saw that it was a very familiar tank engine.

'thomas is that you thank sodor you found me' said stepney.

'stepney thanks goodness you are alright what are you doing here' said thomas.

'it was horrible thomas the diesels tricked me and captured me' said stepney.

and then stepney told thomas all about the diesels plan. thomas was cross.

'well bust my buffers i knew those diesels had something to do with this come on stepney i'm getting you out of here' said thomas.

'alright thomas but we need to save the passengers too' said stepney.

'the passengers are here too' said thomas.

'yes the coaches were taken to the storage shed' said stepney.

'taking engines and passengers captive that's it diesel 10 is going to be in big trouble after tonight come on let's find them' said thomas.

'let's go thomas but we need to be very quiet' said stepney.

and with that thomas and stepney moved over to the storage shed. soon thomas and stepney arrived at the storage shed and there were the coaches of the bluebell express. the passengers were very happy to see thomas.

'look everyone thomas has come to rescue us' said a man.

'we are saved at last' said a woman.

'thank god now let's get out of here before those nasty diesel shunters come back' said another man.

'okay everyone get into the coaches we are going to get you out of here' said thomas.

'be quick now people' said stepney.

and with that everyone got back in the coaches and thomas and stepney were coupled up.

'welcome aboud the bluebell express everyone next stop knapford station' said thomas.

'come on thomas let's go before diesel comes back' said stepney.

and with that they started to pull the train out of the storage shed. then there was trouble. thomas bumped right into diesel. diesel was very surprised.

'thomas what are you doing here!' cried diesel.

'oh bother' said thomas.

'let's get out of here thomas fast!' cried stepney.

'sorry diesel but this is for your own good' said thomas.

and before diesel could do anything thomas bashed him out of the way and raced off. diesel was very cross and blasted his horn.

'diesel 10 thomas and stepney are trying to escape!' cried diesel.

diesel 10 was very cross as he rolled out of the main shed.

'diesel what are you doing do you know...' diesel 10 began.

then his eyes widened as he saw thomas and stepney puffing away.

'why that little blue puffball i'll get him he's ruining my plan arry, bert, splatter, dodge after him!' cried diesel 10.

and with that the diesels including diesel 10 all chased after them.

'hey is anybody going to help me oh forget it' muttered diesel.

thomas and stepney raced down the line with the diesels roaring along behind them.

'you won't get away from me this time thomas the tank engine you and stepney are done for now!' cried diesel 10.

'oh no they are coming for us thomas what are we going to do now' said stepney.

'don't worry stepney i have a plan hold on tight full steam ahead' said thomas.

and the two engines went even faster pumping their pistons. splatter was catching up to them.

'don't worry boss I've almost got them' said splatter.

'i don't think so splatter' said thomas.

and at that moment thomas and stepney switched tracks and splatter went flying into a tar wagon. sticky black gooey tar went all over him.

'yuck this stuff is for roads not diesels' said splatter.

'splatter are you alright brother' said dodge.

'i'm fine brother just get them' said splatter.

dodge roared his engine and was catching up to thomas and stepney.

'now I've got you, you silly little steamies' said dodge.

'not by a long shot dodge' said thomas.

just then thomas and stepney changed tracks and dodge went flying off the rails and into a lake. water went pouring into his engine and clogged it up.

'oh yuck yuck and more yuck there better not be any frogs or snakes in here' said dodge.

arry and bert raced past trying their best to stop the running tank engines.

'we have them in our sights now arry' said bert.

'let's bash them off the rails shall we' said arry.

arry and bert bashed into the coaches making them rock and shake.

'they are trying to derail us thomas' said stepney.

'oh no they are not' said thomas.

and at that moment thomas and stepney changed tracks and arry and bert went smashing into a tanker of ice cream. chocolate ice cream exploded all over them.

'oh nice it's chocolate my favourite' said bert.

'oh shut up bert their getting away now!' said arry.

diesel 10 roared past in anger.

'you lot are pathetic when it comes to stopping steam engines i'll deal with them myself!' cried diesel 10.

diesel 10 was getting closer to them.

'there's no way we can outrun diesel 10 thomas we are done for' said stepney.

'oh yes we will stepney just remember that little engines can do big things and diesel 10 can't stop us now' said thomas.

diesel 10 got his claw out getting ready to hit the coaches.

'now I've got you, you silly little steamies did you really think that you could outrun me i don't think so when i'm done bashing these coaches up i'm going to get you and stepney and rip your parts out one by one!' cried diesel 10.

thomas smirked.

'not today diesel 10 by the way are you light enough for this old bridge coming up!' said thomas.

'what?!' cried diesel 10.

thomas and stepney charged over the bridge with no trouble at all but diesel 10 wasn't so lucky. as soon as the big diesel rolled onto the bridge it collapsed instantly under his weight.

'nooooooooooo!' cried diesel 10 as he went falling into the muddy river.

thomas and stepney blew their whistles in victory as the passengers whooped and cheered.

'bluebells forever!' they cried.

diesel 10 was very cross.

'just you wait thomas the tank engine i'll get you next time!' cried diesel 10.

but thomas and stepney were so busy celebrating that they did not even hear him.

'we did it thomas we got away from the diesels' said stepney.

'we sure did stepney that will teach them next stop knapford station' said thomas.

and the two engines raced on.


	5. Chapter 5

*chapter 5*

the sun was just coming up over sodor when thomas and stepney puffed into knapford station. the stationmaster was very surprised.

'oh my word it's stepney he's been found' he said.

'can you tell the fat controller to come here right away please sir' said thomas.

'sure thing thomas i'll tell him right away he's going to be very happy to hear this' said the stationmaster.

and he ran back inside to phone the fat controller. soon the fat controller arrived and he was very happy to see stepney again.

'well done thomas you found stepney and brought him back but where did you find him' said the fat controller.

'he was at the dieselworks sir the diesels were keeping him there' said thomas.

then stepney told the fat controller all about diesel 10's evil scheme.

'so you see sir diesel 10 wanted the bluebell railway to think that you lost me on purpose and they would sue you for it and make your railway lose lots of money' said stepney.

then the passengers told the fat controller about how they were left in the storage shed until another engine came for them.

'those dratted diesels left us there for a whole day with just blueberry pie and tea to eat it was horrible' they said.

the fat controller had heard enough and he was very cross.

'well i never those diesels are in big trouble this time i shall have a proper talk to them about this' he said.

'please sir may i take stepney to see the other engines i'm sure they have missed him' said thomas.

'of course thomas off you two go then i on the other hand have some very naughty diesels to talk to' said the fat controller.

'oh thank you sir i can't wait to see everyone again' said stepney.

and with that thomas and stepney puffed over to tidmouth sheds. thomas was right there was a big welcome for stepney to celebrate his return. the other engines were very happy to see him again.

'welcome home stepney we have missed you' said edward.

'it is so nice to know that you are alright' said henry.

'good show little thomas that will serve those rotten diesels right' said gordon.

'i think you two deserve a new coat of paint after that' said james.

'well done thomas you must have been very brave to have gotten away from diesel 10' said percy.

'jolly good show thomas now diesel 10 will think twice before taking poor engines like that' said toby.

'i'm so glad that you are okay stepney those nasty diesels they are nothing but trouble' said emily.

'thank you everyone it's so nice to be back with you all and thanks for this little welcome party' said stepney.

'i'm just happy that i found you stepney and brought you back home' said thomas.

just then harold flew in hovering over the sheds.

'i'm very sorry chaps i've looked all over the island but there is still no sign of stepney it's all those blasted trees i tell you' said harold.

all of the engines started to laugh.

'did i say something funny chaps' said harold.

'no harold stepney is back i found him last night' said thomas.

the helicopters eyes widened.

'oh stepney chap you are back how wonderful i'm so glad that your safe well it would appear my service is no longer needed i bid you all a good day chaps' said harold.

and with that harold flew away.

'it's always a surprise when harold comes for a visit isn't it' said henry.

'you can say that again just look at my paintwork harold's ruined it again' said james.

'come on stepney i do believe that there is someone at the transfer yards who would like to see you again now' said thomas.

'oh yes rusty i forgot all about him let's go' said stepney.

and with that they puffed off.

* * *

meanwhile the fat controller found all of the diesels along the mainline and punished them all severely. he also gave diesel 10 a good talking to as well.

'diesel 10 what have you got to say for yourself!' he said.

'sir topham hatt sir i can explain i...' diesel 10 began.

but the fat controller was having none of it.

'you can explain nothing to me diesel 10 thomas and stepney told me everything and i think you have a lot of redeeming to do starting with your punishment!' said the fat controller.

diesel 10 groaned in shame.

'curse those miserable steam kettles' said diesel 10.

meanwhile at the transfer yards rusty was talking to skarloey, rheneas and luke. duncan was sitting by himself near by.

'i really do miss stepney i hope somebody finds him soon' said rusty.

'don't worry rusty i'm sure stepney will be found thomas has helped lots of engines before including me' said luke.

'i for one just can not believe that peter sam bashed sir handel through that storage shed at the wharf just bad in so many levels' said skarloey.

'what are young engines coming to these days it's just pathetic' said rheneas.

just then sir handel and peter sam puffed in. the engines groaned in annoyance.

'oh no here comes trouble' said rheneas.

'oh bother not again' said skarloey.

'i don't think i can do with this today' said luke.

'why do i have to do this peter sam it's just silly' said sir handel.

'come on sir handel showing duncan that you really are sorry is a good way to make amends' said peter sam.

'make amends yeah right your the one who bashed me through that wall yesterday remember' said sir handel.

'that was just an accident okay now come on sir handel what could possibly go wrong' said peter sam.

'alright i'll do it but only because you forced me into it' said sir handel.

sir handel puffed over to duncan. duncan did not look at him.

'duncan i have something to say to you' said sir handel.

'if you are here to accuse me of something sir handel go right ahead i don't care anymore' said duncan.

'no i'm not here to accuse you of anything i'm here to say sorry' said sir handel.

duncan was very surprised to hear this.

'what did you just say to me' said duncan.

'i'm sorry duncan and to show that i mean it my crew made this cake for your crew it has pink icing on it, it was going to be yellow but my driver didn't have any' said sir handel.

and with that sir handel's driver gave duncan's driver the cake it said 'sorry duncan' on the top.

'i don't understand why you giving me this' said duncan.

'duncan look i'm sorry that i kept having a go at you i was just in a bad mood that's all and i'm sorry i really am' said sir handel.

duncan sighed.

'you know what sir handel i'm sorry to i suppose we both learnt our lessons and i'm sorry' said duncan.

'thank you duncan shall we be like friends again' said sir handel.

'i suppose we could make an exception for now' said duncan.

'fine by me' said sir handel.

the engines were very surprised.

'well that's a first' said luke.

'i don't believe it sir handel actually said sorry to duncan' said skarloey.

'i never thought i'd say this but i'm speechless' said rheneas.

'well at least something good has happened today' said rusty.

just then the thin controller arrived on his bicycle smiling.

'i say sir handel that was a very fine apology you gave to duncan and i have decided to let you two off with your punishment' he said.

'thank you very much sir' said sir handel.

'yes sir me and sir handel promise never to have a go at each other ever again at least for a few days' said duncan.

'cheeky' said sir handel.

just then thomas puffed in.

'hello you lot what's going on today' said thomas.

'you'll never guess what thomas but sir handel just said sorry to duncan' said skarloey.

'well that's a first' said thomas.

'hey that's exactly what i just said' said luke.

'rusty i have a friend right here who wants to see you again' said thomas.

'what are you talking about thomas' said rusty.

just then there was another whistle then stepney puffed in. rusty could not believe his eyes.

'stepney is that really you!' said rusty.

'who do you think my old friend' said stepney.

'oh stepney it is you you are alright of thank you thomas you really are a good friend' said rusty.

'anytime rusty it's so nice to see you two back together again' said thomas.

'all this escaping from scrap stuff is starting to become a big habit' said stepney.

'you can say that again stepney welcome back' said rusty.

and with that mr. Percival clapped his hands and all the little engines blew their whistles in celebration.

'well it just goes to show that there is always a silver lining at the end' said rheneas.

'you can say that again rheneas it turns out that everyone is happy now' said skarloey.

and what about the diesels you ask well let's just say that they all got what they deserved. splatter and dodge had to take tankers of tar for three weeks. arry and bert had to help deliver ice cream for three weeks. poor diesel had to help farmer McColl move his animals and he did not enjoy it at all. but diesel 10 got the worst punishment of all. he was to work with scruff and whiff at the waste dump for five weeks.

'curse those silly steamies i hate this that smell is horrid!' cried diesel 10.

scruff and whiff just laughed.

'come on diesel 10 it's not that bad it's just rubbish' said whiff.

'oh diesel 10 i think you missed a truck over there you better get it' said scruff.

diesel 10 groaned in disgust.

'i hate being me' he muttered.

but we all know that he deserved it now don't we. and as for stepney well let's just say that he is very careful from now on never to bump into troublesome diesels again.

the end


End file.
